


What Christmas Means to Me

by PaulrissaRahany



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [5]
Category: Heartstrings - Fandom, Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulrissaRahany/pseuds/PaulrissaRahany
Summary: All these things and more, darling. Whoa, that's what Chrstmas means to me my love.
Relationships: Genevieve Carson/Ben Stone (Manifest)
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040186
Kudos: 2





	What Christmas Means to Me

“Come on, Dad!” 

There was a tug on his hand that dragged him through Queens trying to catch up with his school friends. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested. It was that his son was truly that excited to start the holiday season. They were already bundled up for the winter evening, but Cal was especially bundled with his knit hat and scarf wrapped around him. 

Cal wasn’t satisfied until he had jogged the whole way to catch up with a couple of boys he knew from school. He loved that Cal had somehow missed five years of their lives, but had fallen instep with new friends already. It wasn’t the same group of boys, but Ben could still see his proud little boy shining from the ten year old. 

He’d been feverishly discussing the class trip with the entire family since the permission form popped up in his folder for the week. It was a Christmas wonderland in Queens which seemed to be right up his alley. 

“You made it!” 

A familiar voice pulled him from watching his son play with his friends, but had him immediately opening his arms to pull her into a hug. “Genny, what are you even doing here from the city?” 

It had been upsetting when his closest friend since the incident had moved out of their basement and into the city with his sister. It didn’t mean they saw each other less, but it did mean that it was significant to see her show up for the wonderland. 

“It was Cal--he invited me. He said that you and Grace had to work…” Genny gave him a big hug, but separated as she tried to find Cal. Like clockwork, she noticed him turn away from his friends and notice her. They were the only two to remember the past five years--and they were closer than most because of it. 

Ben had seen plenty of time how close his son and Genny were. It was clear that she adored him--but it was also clear that there was a connection between them that no one could explain. It was easy to see when his son happily began waving at noticing Genny off to the side. “Well, that’s definitely not the case. I’ve been planning for this all week, but I have a feeling that someone just wanted to see you.” 

It made her feel good, but she also felt like she was stepping on people’s toes. “I’m sorry--I should have text you. I don’t mean--” 

“We’re both allowed to be here, Genny. I know how much he adores you.” Her excitement was clear when Ben watched her with his son. 

“I know, I know, but I promised him that I’d take him to get some hot chocolate afterward he was done,” she giggled when Ben immediately chuckled at her comments.  
They were close friends as she tried to help him remember what happened on the plane, but there were still moments like these that she felt so far removed from his actual feelings. Every time they were closing in on the truth, something else would happen to push them off the edge. The government’s involvement was always a shock to her, but it was also the callings that hadn’t happened to them as frequently as they did now. 

“Well, I can’t deny that having some hot chocolate right now would be a pretty great idea,” Ben agreed. 

\---

It felt impossible to not enjoy the loud laughter of kids through the winter wonderland. Genevieve didn’t have any children of her own, but she’d heard Cal’s enough to know that it could cause immediate joy. It was impossible to overlook the boy when he was clearly enjoying himself more than he had in awhile. 

It reminded her of their short time together in the 40’s, especially when she noticed his gloved hands begin to make a round ball of wet snow. It was meant for his father--she knew that--and that’s exactly why she distracted Ben with some Christmas decorations until Cal had finished. 

“Dad!” 

That was the only warning they got before a ball of white snow smacked right in the middle of his chest. The New York weather was freezing and they’d all dressed appropriately, but wet snow could permeate even the best snow coats. 

“Did you just distract me, so he could--?” The realization of her own betrayal had him smirking and immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. The reaction had her tensing simply because of the familiar touch, but Ben couldn’t tell the difference. “Throw another one, Cal! I’ve got her standing still!” 

Of course, a ten year old didn’t need the encouragement. He had already started on his second ball before tossing it over to land on the top of her thigh. Her coat covered her, but the arms that wrapped around her didn’t disappear as the ball slammed into her. 

“Payback, I’d think,” he murmured. 

It was certainly payback for something, but Genny wasn’t sure it was equal to what he had received. The familiar hold had her grimacing until she should mentally shake the feeling of his hands against her shoulders. 

“This is the worst kind of payback.” It was strange feeling her best friend holding her in his arms, especially after everything. She wasn’t positive, but she saw the smirk that Cal had on his face as he watched the two of them giggle along with each other. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll somehow manage to get back at me.” The closeness that they all felt since their return had been immediate.The teasing nature never felt strange or uncomfortable. Instead, he loved getting to see the blush pop up on her naturally pale skin. He enjoyed the way she took a huge step back only to stare down at her feet to hide her emotions. 

“I’d just like to clarify--I’m no longer sorry for promising him hot chocolate.” Genny grinned up at him as she began to swipe off the wet snow from her jacket. 

“Oh, I was under no impression that that would last long.”

\---

It was never that Cal wanted Genny to date his dad. While they were in the earlier timeline, he could see the emotions that his family felt towards Genevieve. It was a ball of love and comfort all meant for one person. It was the exact reason that the clairvoyant agreed to try and return with them. 

Now, his parents were back together, but his father seemed to still desperately need his one time best friend. He was quiet or withdrawn, but he could see the excitement in his dad’s motions when Gen was around. 

They’d spent four years together. Some years they were separate, but some years they had been together in Tennessee. This place wasn’t the mountains of eastern Tennessee, but it was worth a small lie to see Genny and his dad interacting like previous Christmas. 

Cal just wanted his family together for the holidays. 

Even if it was just a small piece of what they used to have.


End file.
